


when you say it like that (let me fuck you right back)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Just straight up porn, Strap-Ons, this is pure fucking smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: Erin’s been waiting for this for a whole week. Granted, she and Holtzmann had a rather adventurous sex life, but Erin had always had this fantasy of being tied to a bed and taken right to the brink, a fantasy she’d always been too afraid to tell her previous partners.Until Holtzmann.Erin had simply leaned in and whispered in Holtzmann’s ear that she kind of liked the idea of Holtzmann fucking her while she was tied to the bed, and Holtzmann had been the one to lean in with a smirk.“Why not involve a strap on for extra measure?”Pure porn, I would say I'm sorry but y'all sent me this to write so...*grins*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear you'll get fluffy shit from me soon, this was sent as a prompt! I can't not fill out a prompt!

Darkness.

Complete and total darkness is enveloping her senses, leaving her whole body vibrating at a frequency she can’t quite comprehend.

A tiny bit of fear, marred by the one thing that’s currently making her clench her fists repeatedly as her heart pounds against her chest.

Adrenaline. Excitement. Arousal.

She jumps when fingers brush against her wrist and a shiver runs up her spine as she hears Holtzmann exhale in her ear.

“Tight enough?” She whispers. Erin moves her hands currently tied to the headboard, notices it’s a bit loose, shakes her head.

“Tighter.” She manages to get out. Holtzmann pulls the rope hard, Erin biting down on her lip at the friction from the rope cutting into her wrists, feels the butterflies in her stomach at the feeling and nods.

“Is it too tight?”

“It’s perfect.”

“Remember the safe word?”

“Neuron.” Holtzmann chuckles, Erin flushes.

“I’m not likely gonna shout out ‘Neuron’ during sex now, am I? It’s the perfect safe word.” She blinks against the blindfold, feels Holtzmann lean in and press a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Erin, you have to promise me that at any point if you wanna stop-.”

“Holtzmann, you and I agreed when we entered this relationship that we would never do anything we were uncomfortable with. I want this. I promise, that safe word will be used if I want to stop at any point.” 

“Okay.” Holtzmann leans over, Erin can feel her body hovering over her face as she tightens the rope tied around the headboard and her other wrist, the rope rubbing against her wrist and making her wince slightly as Holtzmann leans down to kiss her once again.

“Ready?” 

Erin’s been waiting for this for a whole week. Granted, she and Holtzmann had a rather adventurous sex life, but Erin had always had this fantasy of being tied to a bed and taken right to the brink, a fantasy she’d always been too afraid to tell her previous partners.

Until Holtzmann.

Erin had simply leaned in and whispered in Holtzmann’s ear that she kind of liked the idea of Holtzmann fucking her while she was tied to the bed, and Holtzmann had been the one to lean in with a smirk.

“Why not involve a strap on for extra measure?”

How Erin had managed to wait this long, she isn’t sure, to be quite honest. 

She can’t see Holtzmann, can only feel her as her fingers trail down the sides of her body, calloused fingers brushing over her breasts and down her ribs and Erin lets out a deep breath.

“Ready.” 

Holtzmann kisses her gently, lips trailing down to her neck as her hands roam over her body feather light and teasing, tongue swiping out to taste her and Erin grips the headboard for support, wrapping her fingers around the posts her hands are tied to.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a really long time.” Holtzmann whispers into her ear, her teeth closing around her earlobe and tugging and Erin groans, back arching off the bed in anticipation. 

“I’m not gonna lie, Erin, you look so fucking hot right now.” 

“Holtz...” Holtzmann’s fingers suddenly wrap in her hair and she tugs lightly, and the sound that escapes Erin is almost inhuman as Holtzmann sucks on her pulse point.

“Shh...We’re gonna do this my way.”

“And what’s your way?” Erin croaks out. Holtzmann chuckles against her skin.

“I’m gonna tease you until you beg for me to fuck you, and then I’m gonna pound you so hard you’ll forget your fucking name.” 

Erin is sweating now, the thought of it all flooding her senses and making her whimper.

Holtzmann trails down, kisses her breasts, her ribs, bites down on her hipbones gently before her tongue swipes Erin’s entrance teasingly, and before Erin can react, she’s wrapping her arms around Erin’s thighs, pushing her down by the hips into the bed as her tongue swipes over Erin’s clit before she begins sucking, and Erin’s hands strain against the headboard, want so desperately to touch Holtzmann, to grab her and push her down, but she can’t move, can’t see, can only feel as Holtzmann lifts her legs and puts them over her shoulders, her heels resting against Holtzmann’s lower back as Holtzmann works faster and harder, and Erin can feel it building, can feel her body beginning to shake-

And Holtzmann pulls away.

Erin groans, her legs around Holtzmann’s shoulders attempting to push her back down when Holtzmann suddenly bites down on her upper thigh.

“Nuh uh. Behave.”

“Fuck, Holtzmann.” 

Holtzmann chuckles, shifts a little and Erin is shuddering with anticipation when she feels Holtzmann’s tongue press against her clit again and the whole world whites out for a second. 

“Fuck, faster, faster, Holtz-.”

She pulls away.

“Fuck, Holtz!”

“You’re coming on my terms.” Holtzmann bites down on her stomach and Erin yelps.

“So bossy.”

“Trust me, you’ll want this.”

“What, you constantly denying me an orgasm?” Erin whines, her hips bucking and Holtzmann pushes her back down onto the bed gently.

“It’ll only make your orgasm that much better.”

And then Holtzmann’s tongue is entering her, and Erin can’t help the scream that escapes her, her heels hitting Holtzmann’s back as she cries out and Erin knows she’s practically dripping onto the sheets at this point, and Holtzmann continues tongue fucking her until her body begins to shake again-

And once again, Holtzmann pulls back.

“Holtzmann!” Erin’s about to break at this point, she can feel tears beginning to build in her eyes and she hears Holtzmann shift.

“Say it.” She growls in Erin’s ear.

“Fuck me, Holtzmann. Now.” She moves off the bed, and Erin is whimpering, desperate for a release when she feels Holtzmann return.

The blindfold is suddenly removed, and everything is blurry for a few seconds before Holtzmann’s face comes into view, and her expression is smug.

“Wrap your legs around my waist.” Erin does as she’s told, maintaining eye contact with Holtzmann, who leans in and kisses her before trailing her fingers up and down Erin’s bound arms gently. 

She pulls away, and Erin still doesn’t look away and Holtzmann looks down and positions herself before looking back up and cocking an eyebrow at Erin, who nods.

She pushes in, gentle at first, and Erin lets out a sigh, winces slightly at the pain that soon turns to pleasure as Holtzmann moves her hips to pull out.

“Harder.” Erin breathes. Holtzmann grins.

Pushes in gently.

Erin growls in frustration. 

“You’re-.”

Holtzmann thrusts back in softly, Erin groans.

“Doing-.”

Holtzmann pulls out.

“This-.”

She thrusts in slowly, Erin cries out.

“On purpose.” She manages to breathe out. 

“Just for now.” Holtzmann says. Erin sighs as she thrusts back in again, and then she leans in to whisper in Erin’s ear.

“Buckle in kid.” 

She pulls out, and suddenly her hips move and she pushes into Erin roughly, all the way in, flush against her body and Erin cries out, the shaft rubbing against her g-spot and Holtzmann reaches up and wraps her hands around Erin’s tied ones, intertwining their fingers around the headboard as she pulls out and thrust back in even harder, and then she’s picking up the pace, slamming into her repeatedly, and Erin is screaming, her orgasm building and building as her legs wrap around Holtzmann’s lower back and push her in with each thrust harder, and the whole bed is shaking and Holtzmann is grunting from the effort, putting her whole body into the movement as she moves her hands and places them around Erin’s thigh, hooking her up and into the dildo and pounding into her until Erin grabs the headboard and squeezes her eyes shut, screaming Holtzmann’s name as she climaxes, Holtzmann still slamming into her roughly and Erin’s never had an orgasm last this long, 10 seconds, 20 seconds, 30-

Finally, she feels her body relax, Holtzmann slowly her thrusts down until she pulls out of Erin, takes the harness off and lets it fall off the side of the bed and practically collapses on top of her, both of them spent and covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Holtzmann suddenly reaches onto the bedside table and pulls out a Swiss army knife. She puts the ropes binding Erin to the headboard before taking her wrists and kissing them gently. Erin chuckles as she collapses back down onto Erin’s chest with a sigh, running her hands through her blonde curls.

“That...”

“Was fucking amazing. I’m pretty sure I came, too, that was...wow.” Holtzmann says, chuckling breathlessly against her skin. 

“Safe to say we’re doing that again some time.” Erin breathes out. Holtzmann looks up at her with a grin.

“Oh for sure. But right now...cuddles and sleep sound nice.” Erin smiles softly, presses a kiss into her hair as Holtzmann wraps her arms around her waist.

“I could go for something nice.”


End file.
